We Are Idiots: 14 Day Challenge
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: It was unconventional, their relationship. But somehow they made things work. Valentines day challenge collection.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is for khaleesimaka's valentines day challenge or soulvalentine on Tumblr. Anyway... here's day one!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**_

* * *

Day 1: First Kiss

_Lips like licorice_  
_Tongue like candy_  
_Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties_

Maka would like to think of herself as a good student, responsible and smart. However, it was usually very hard to concentrate with her weapon dragging his teeth on her neck. "Soul..." she hissed as his arms squeezed her middle.

"You're neglecting your weapon. You haven't paid the five hour daily fee! Your warrantee will expire."

She rolled her eyes. Soul usually did these types of things when he felt lonely (or felt like he needed a hug, which was almost every five minutes; death, he was such a cuddle-whore) so she was sort of used to his theatrics.

He finally spun her chair around and grabbed her by the face. She was adorable with her cheeks squished and her confused look on. "Maka! Are you okay?! You look pale! I'll save you!"

When he pulled her face closer to his and smacked his lips right onto hers, her eyebrows practically shot up into the air. After they pulled away, Soul with an abashed smile and Maka completely red in the face, she hit him with the nearest book.

"MAKA CHOP!"

Soul sat in front of Maka's bedroom door still smiling while rubbing the dent she had left on his head. He should definitely listen to Black Star more often.

Meanwhile, a certain ash-blonde meister stopped doing her homework after that distraction and instead was screaming into her pillow gleefully.

_My first kiss went a little like this._

* * *

**-That Person**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is for day 2, this chapter is in no way related to the one before it but... yeah. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**_

* * *

Day 2: Chocolate

Maka Albarn was basically a fearless woman to her weapon partner, Soul Eater. She could kick ass and still look incredibly cute. Not to mention she had incredible people skills and intellect. Her perfect attendance and healthy diet also made her seem invincible. To Soul, Maka was the cool one in their partnership. (He wouldn't ever say it out loud. In front of Black Star and Liz at the least.)

So, it was very surprising to him when Patty and Black Star were devouring chocolate and Maka had puked. On the floor. Of Gallow's Mansion.

Everyone seemed horrified to say the least, including Maka and excluding Black Star.

"Shit." The assassin swore before gathering the boxes of chocolate and running out of the room, Patty screaming angrily at him to get back. When he did get back, he returned with a small orange pill container and chocolate still at the corners of his mouth. "Here, take this. Soul, give her your water. Tsubaki, help me clean this shit up."

"Technically, it's puke not shit." Patty stated.

Black Star scoffed. "I know that! I'm not an idiot!" He replied before leaving the room to get cleaning supplies, Tsubaki following.

"You are an idiot," was all Patty muttered with a pout and crossed arms.

Soul turned to his meister and handed her his drink. "What's going on Maka? Are you sick?" That was impossible, she ate the same thing she always ate on Saturdays.

After downing a pill and chugging half of his cup, she grimaced. "Ugh, no. I'd tell you if I were sick."

"Then, what is it?" He didn't like not knowing what was going on in Maka's life. She could easily make him worried to death.

She shifted uncomfortably beneath the gaze of Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty. "I-It's... It's an instinct. I puke whenever I see chocolate. It's gross to me and unhealthy. Not only that but papa bought it a lot when I grew up and Black Star would eat it all the time. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this before, I just thought it wasn't that important. Please don't be angry at me!" She ended, clenching her hands in her lap. She awaited the horrendous yelling that would end with one of them at the apartment and the other at Tsubaki and Black Star's. Why didn't she just tell him before?

Instead, Soul chuckled.

"What's so funny?!"

"You! Oh shinigami! I thought we didn't go out for Valentine's Day because you were embarrassed to be seen with me as your boyfriend! But in reality, you have a gag reflex around chocolate!"

Patty, Liz, and Kid soon joined after the weapon and all four of them were laughing about her embarrassing truth.

"Shut up! It's not funny! I always feel bad whenever you guys offered me anything that was close to chocolate and I had to refuse..." The scythe meister pouted and glared at the ground. Suddenly, she was pulled onto someone's lap and a nose muzzled her neck while arms wrapped around her waist.

"There's no need for that now. We know what's going on and we won't be offended. It's okay." His smile melted her heart, this was one of the reasons she loved him. "But please, let's be honest from now on. I can't be disappointed the next time I buy you something and you happen to have bad memories about that. It's a hassle, re-gifting." He mumbled into her hair.

"Hm... Okay..."

Black Star walked in just in time with Tsubaki. They were both wearing an apron, gloves, a cloth pulling their hair back. Tsubaki had a mop and the mop bucket while her meister held a cleaning spray bottle in one hand and an unopened pack of rags.

"Good job, buddy!" Black Star congratulated his white-haired friend and clapped him on the shoulder. "She also doesn't like flowers because of pollen and bees, balloons because they kill animals when it's been in the air and dies out in nature, and the color pink because I accidentally dyed her hair that color in middle school."

"What."

The ash-blonde nodded. "It's true."

"Let me repeat. _What._"

* * *

**-That Person**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am sorry for being so late. My time zone is different than yours though so... Yeah, I'm 12 days behind you. (LIES.)**

**These are kind of rushed but I hope you still enjoy them. Thank you!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**_

* * *

Day 3: Hugs

Cuddle whore was a word that one would associate with someone who was easy to hug and probably got compared to being something cute. Granted her boyfriend really seemed like a lost puppy sometimes, Maka would have thought Soul would have been more of a "cool guy" as he seemed to strut around in his leather jacket and ride around on his monstrous orange motorcycle.

In truth, he was a cuddle whore. And absolutely lived for hugs.

In fact, he would hug her any chance he got.

"Maka..."

Speak of the devil...

"Hm?" She turned her head toward him as his arms made it around her waist and his head plopped down on her shoulder.

"What're you making? Smells good."

She turned the stove off and moved to put the ramen she made into two bowls. "It's the special today. Chicken ramen."

"I scored a chef as a meister _and_ girlfriend? I am so fucking lucky!" He said before kissing her cheek and grabbing one of the bowls and chopsticks.

Maka giggled and grabbed her own chopsticks and bowl before sitting in front of her weapon.

They ate dinner in comfortable silence. After they cleaned up, they snuggled up on the couch to watch Pixar classics. While Soul seemed to enjoy the awkward position he was in, Maka felt kind of... Bad.

He often had a sore neck after their cuddling on the couch because of his head's awkward position on the arm of the couch.

"Soul?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you don't want to just sleep normally for once?"

He looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Your head is in an awkward position."

"It's not awkward for me... I mean, I'm okay with it. As long as I get to have you in my arms, I'm good."

"Pft." She scoffed. "Cheesy."

"Shut up."

"Well, that solves the mystery of why you like hugging me so much."

"And cuddling."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"There's a difference between cuddles and hugs."

"Same thing."

He scoffed and buried his face into her neck.

"I love you."

She smiled before pecking his lips. "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4: Red Rose

They both stared at the object on their kitchen table, then back up at the blue-haired meister awaiting their opinion.

"So, that's what happened. Now...?" Black Star rose an eyebrow and awaited what they were going to say.

"You're an idiot," they had said simultaneously.

"IT WAS AN HONEST MISTAKE!"

"Dude, her name is Tsubaki. She's said a million times to us that it's a camellia. I mean it. Just yesterday, she explained to me about the scentless camellia."

Black Star groaned and banged his head on their kitchen table. "I fucked up, man."

His childhood friend rolled her eyes. "Just get her some camellias as an apology."

"You sure that's gonna work? Because she kicked me out of the apartment. Literally."

Maka shrugged. "Just admit to her that you're a complete idiot, give her flowers, and then come back here. She loves you too much to stay angry at you, she knows how conceited you are."

"HEY!"

"What?" Soul leaned back on his chair with his arms crossed. "It's fucking true. You don't even know what your girlfriend's name is-!"

"Okay! Okay." The assassin sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Thanks for the advice, guys. I knew I could count on you two."

"No worries." The pair replied in union.

"I'm gonna go find some camellias. You guys can keep the rose." He gave them a wave before exiting through their apartment window.

The pair waved and then sighed in relief.

"He almost caught us."

"I told you not to be so loud," Maka smacked his arm.

He hissed and rubbed at the part, glaring at her. "Well, I have something I wanna ask you, Maka."

"What?"

Soul grabbed the rose. "Wanna dance the horizontal tango?" He placed the rose between his teeth carefully and waggled his eyebrows.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5: Date

The first time they went on a date, they were both dressed to the nines and excited to finally go out as an official couple. The date itself wasn't as great as the clothes they wore. They had barely talked and it was mostly awkward. Not to mention the moment Soul thoroughly embarrassed himself when he had nervously got up and accidentally tripped a guy with the leg of his chair. (With many apologies from the weapon and meister and the wary look given to the weapon, he let them go.) First dates were not their thing.

They tried to go out for frozen yogurt on their second date, only to meet up with Kim, Jackie, and Harvar. They spent their afternoon talking about Stein's test they took earlier that week. They left the frozen yogurt shop after their third cup.

Their third date was out to the movies to watch the very cliche _The Vow_. It was okay, but Maka had fallen asleep halfway and Soul had spilled most of their popcorn. They had wasted around 50 bucks on that stupid date.

Their fourth date wasn't planned out, it just sort of happened. Soul had come down with a cold and was being a huge baby about it, forcing his meister slash girlfriend to play nurse. (SHE WAS NOT GOING TO WEAR THAT COSTUME.) Though most of the day was spent checking his temperature and feeding him soup with a spoon (he was so cheesy), he had gotten better toward the end of the day. They spent the rest of the day sitting on the couch in their respective blankets while drinking tea and streaming _How To Train Your Dragon_ on Hulu.

(And no, Soul was not crying when Toothless got captured after saving Hiccup. His heart just hurt.)

* * *

He doesn't know when their dates becomes more frequent and when his room becomes _their _room, but it just happens and suddenly he is standing in front of Death City's only ring shop _'Till Death Do Us Part_. (The city really needed to tone down their death talk, it was disturbing...)

The elderly man behind the counter greeted him with a warm smile, to which he responded with a curt nod. He roamed the store around half an hour, before he finally found the exact ring he was looking for. He asked for an engraving and paid for it, hurrying out right after. (The old man thought he was a nice young man with a good taste in rings and clever words. He also had to pick it up a week later.)

He had asked her to go out on a dinner date with him two weeks prior to the reservation. (Also two weeks after buying the ring...)

Two weeks came and he was standing in the living room with a suit on and sweaty palms. Most importantly, he could feel the weight of the question in his pocket. It wasn't going to be a burden, it just made him extremely nervous. There were so many things that could go wrong during their date...

Those thoughts were wiped away as soon as his girlfriend walked into the living room. Her dress may have seemed like a simple white dress but it only seemed to give off an angelic look. (Her looks were far from her actual personality as far as he could tell; the kiss they shared before leaving the apartment was not at all angel-like and could have kept them inside.)

They arrived at a fancy restaurant and eat to their hearts content. He assumes she's having a great time with her laughs and smiles. It's been a while since they went out on a real date, he likes it though. As cliche as it is, she looks so beautiful in the candlelight while the restaurant plays soft classical music. They eat each meal like the food lovers they were but Soul was still fighting an eternal battle. It was going to be hard, so hard... But... Maybe he was just being paranoid.

Surely she already knew, he knew she already knew because he had told the girls and his bros and Spirit and Marie and Stein and practically everyone in the damn city so it would be a surprise if she didn't know. Hell, they had even talked about it before the Moon incident.

_Okay, she looked happy and it was almost time for them to pay the bill. Wait, should he have done it during their mean? Is now a bad time? Oh god he was going to puke. Don't puke. DO NOT PUKE._

"Maka?"

"Yeah?"

This was the moment. "I love you." _Okay, fuck, you already messed up the speech you had in your head. It's gone now idiot._ "I liked you the moment we met at that piano. Back then, you were flat-chested bookworm but then you became so much more. I had grown to love you and I never got to say this until now. I don't regret meeting you, at all. I am in love with you. This may be sudden but..." He got up and knelt near her chair, pulling out and opening the black velvet box. "I want to be by your side for everything. You helped me become better. Maka Albarn, will you marry me?"

Her eyes were a watery shocked green, her hand covering her mouth. She nodded hurriedly, blinking away tears as he slipped the ring on. He kissed her hard as the onlookers around them clapped. She pulled away with a laugh and him with a smirk. They payed the bill and left hand in hand, Soul's heart still beating loud and fast.

When they were back home and splayed on the couch with Netflix on, she finally voiced the thought she had most of the date. "You realize that we went to the same place as our first date, right?"

"Uh... That was intentional..."

"Mhm... Sure... I believe you..."

Yeah... She knew him better than that.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6: Flirt

Out of everyone she knew, Soul would have been the worst flirt in the history of flirts. He would act like the coolest guy in school, but he had a touch of anxiety in him when it came to interactions with people and so tried to avoid them as much as possible. (Also, he was born with odd features that included eyes like the devil, old man hair, and shark teeth. Not to mention the resting bitch face he had adapted because of his family. The combination was not very helpful in befriending people, so sue him.)

It didn't surprise her that all the teasing he had done to her growing up was him flirting. In fact, she really hoped it was because Soul may be a huge dork but he was still confusing. He was still Soul.

When they had started dating, he didn't see the point in flirting anymore. He was actually really blunt about the relationship and what he wanted.

_"I want to kiss you. Can I kiss you?"_

_"You're too cute, can I kiss you?"_

_"Hey! Wanna go together? Can I hold your hand?"_

Yup. Major dork.

Maka loved that while his exterior showed a guy who was the epitome of cool and mysterious was actually a huge teddy bear. She didn't realize until after two weeks of cheek kisses and hand holding that she missed their flirt-banter.

So, she took the liberty of bringing that aspect of their relationship back. His reaction wasn't the same as before. At first, at least.

Every "fuck me" was answered with an "okay, but not here". She would walk away as her weapon stared red in the face and helpless after her. He would accidentally touch her and she would wiggle her eyebrows, making him blush and stutter.

Then he realized what she was doing when she hooted about his ass. (He always knew she looked at it.) He winked and asked her if she wanted to come over to his apartment but realized they lived in the same apartment and face-palmed. She laughed as his face turned red and then kissed him hard. It made him feel a lot better about his sucky flirting skills and a little breathless. Right when he was sure they were going to be fully making out in the hallway, she pulled away.

"Wha...?"

"I'll see you at home. I hope you like surprises." She walked away with a wink.

As he stood there staring after her, he realized that he may have sucky flirting skills but Maka was a true master.


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7: Love Letter

Soul had a disgusting truth to tell Maka, one he had wished never to tell her. Ever. But, they were partners (in more ways than one) and he believed that honesty was the most important thing in a relationship.

So he waited in front of her locker, almost crumpling the piece of paper in his hands. For some odd reason, he had wanted to give it to her. That particular one.

Maka liked when he was a dork, he was sure. So, that was a very good choice.

When his meister arrived, they casually pecked each other's lips and talked about their day. He held out the (very wrinkled) paper. "Uh, it's old... The first one."

_Dear Maka,_

_If this actually gets to you, I'll be surprised. Either I finally got the guts to confess my feelings to you or you are currently my girlfriend. I don't think this will ever get to you, so I am allowed to blab._

_I would try multiple pick up lines on you but my best one is "Are you a fart? Because you blew me away." By experience, I know saying this to you will end with a Maka Chop._

_Back to the subject at hand, I'm pretty sure I really like you. Like, absolutely heartbreakingly liking you. Maybe starting to love you._

_But, if this gets to you. I'm in love with you. No doubt about it. You wanna know how I know? Because I'm writing this stupid love letter. I'm writing my feelings on a piece of paper and I've never done this before. You're the only person that has made me feel like I need to do this. I know that we're young (I'm writing this while I'm 13 by the way, I know it'll take years until you read this if you do) and haven't known each other long but thank you for being there with me anyway._

_Thank you for looking out for me. Thank you for choosing me at that piano. Thank you for becoming my friend. Thank you for loving me, the way you do. Thank you, Maka, for being in my life._

_I'm so in love with you._

_Really._

_Your weapon always,_

_Soul._

"Wow. This is... Long..."

"I... Uh, I'm sorry. It's old like, really really old but, it's what I feel. Even now." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"It took you four years to confess to me? I thought you said you only felt this way recently." Her hands were at her hips and Soul was even more nervous than before.

"You went on all those dates with other guys so I just thought-!"

"They were asking me for help on training and homework!"

"You are so oblivious."

"No, your flirting just sucks!"

And as they argued their way to the bike and home, Soul couldn't feel happier. He really was in love with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Day 8: Be Mine

Wes and Black Star told him early this morning that today would be the day all the girls were going to be lovey-dovey and gross like his mom and dad. He didn't believe them until class started and Ms. Marie told them to write a poem about love.

He wrote about his love for the piano, of course. Black Star shared about his love for... Himself.

When recess came, his blue-haired friend had to stay back because he was going to get talked to by Ms. Marie. Probably for dipping a certain girl's hair in blue paint to match his hair (poor Tsubaki). Soul leaned against the fence away from everyone, frowning. Valentines Day was stupid.

He watched as other kids gave each other candy and anything heart shaped. Suddenly, he was a little jealous. Why didn't he get candy from his friends?

Caught in his own thoughts, he didn't realize someone was in front of him until they kicked at his foot. He looked up to see one of Black Star's friend, Maka. He would like to say they were friends too but it had been awhile since they talked.

"Hi Soul!"

"Hey." He gave her a once over, wondering what she wanted.

"Why're you alone? Where's Black Star?"

"He got in trouble."

She hummed, her voice was nice. When it wasn't yelling. "Do you want one?"

"Huh?"

She held out a powdered candy heart with small red print on it. Of course, he was hesitant to take it from her. After all, she was a girl. Girls were gross, right?

"Do you want it or not? I'll give it to Black Star if you don't want it." Her pout was cute, making his heart pound.

"I want it! I want it!" He snatched it from her, not noticing her smile.

"Read it, okay? Bye!" She waved before skipping off.

He scoffed and read the red print on the candy.

"Be mine? Ew." He made a disgusted face, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. "Gross." He watched Maka and Tsubaki shake more candy hearts out of the box and eat them alone.

Little did he know that he was already Maka's.


	9. Chapter 9

Day 9: Desire

Soul 'Eater' Evans was the master of controlling desire. He had lived with parents whose backs were straighter than a line and could whip someone into shape with just words. At that time, he had hated how he had to control the urge to slouch or eat sweets or pull the collar of his dress suit. He hated having to push down the urge to do something he desperately wanted to do.

Until now.

Growing up with a girl that had no relation to you other than the word partner could make one scream. Soul could not believe how incredibly stupid it was. He was going through puberty and his best friend slash meister was the one he shared his very thin walled apartment with.

Fuck him. Oh shinigami, he was absolutely going to die if she didn't start wearing jeans because shorts and skirts killed him whenever she wore them.

He understood why only she had that kind of affect on him, he had understood after she had complimented his music and after he had a breakdown at school thinking about his now dead father when she listened to him and all those other times she was just there for him. He had fallen deeply in love with the girl, as a friend at first. Then... Bam, puberty.

He was familiar with how his body worked, thanks to the awkward talk Sid had given to the guys in the EAT class. He knew what wet dreams were and how bonded worked and about masturbation. He also knew about morning wood. He had a penis.

And it was incredibly filled with blood at the moment.

"Get up, Soul!"

"Leave me alone!"

"If you don't get up, I'll make you get up!"

His eyes widened in fear. "Okay! I'll get up! But you have to leave!"

"Why? So you can go back to sleep?" Maka put her hands on her hips and rose an eyebrow. Damn that girl and her stubbornness.

"I swear, you have no idea what I'm going through right now. You realize that I'm a guy and it's a morning, don't you?!" He finally said it, cheeks flaring red.

"I don't care about your morning wood, just get up!"

Soul looked at her in surprise. She had absolutely no fear, her cheeks weren't red from embarrassment. She just looked incredibly angry.

"Get up."

"Yes ma'am," he managed to squeak.

He would not tell her that he had awoken from a dirty dream that included her. He would not tell her how good she felt in the dream. He would not kiss her. And finally, he would absolutely not tell her how he loved her. He would not tell her she had him wrapped around her pinky.

But God, he wanted to kiss her so bad.


	10. Chapter 10

Day 10: Sweetheart

Soul hated the word. He absolutely despised it.

"Sweetheart, it's been so long! Is this the girl Wes has been talking about?"

He heard his meister snort from behind him, causing his cheeks to grow red. "Yeah, this is my meister, Maka. Maka, this is my grandma."

He watched the two ladies that were most important to him shake hands and give each other warm smiles.

"Oh, you're as beautiful as Wes had said."

"Oh, um. Thanks." Maka gave a small smile with red tinged cheeks.

His grandmother turned to him and grabbed his hand. "How long are you going to be here, sweetheart? Do you have a hotel room? Do you want to sleep at nana's again?"

He was pretty sure his whole face was red at this point because Maka was not even attempting to hold back her giggles anymore. "We-we have a hotel room grandma! We're fine!"

"Oh, together?"

_Please kill me._ "Yes, grandma."

"Sweetheart, I hope you brought condoms. I want great grandchildren but you're still a bit to young."

_SOMEONE KILL ME NOW._ He sighed as Maka started laughing out loud.

* * *

"Oh, that's so cute."

"Shut up."

"_Sweetheart._ Is that why you don't want to call me that?"

"It's gross. I think your name sounds better than anything else. Besides, it's what I moan in bed."

"More like scream."

"Okay, _shut up._"


	11. Chapter 11

Day 11: Greeting Card

When they had been separated for their new job positions, bother of them were heartbroken. Maka had gotten to pace back into a life with little of him in it, starting to do what she did with her mother.

So, when Soul got a Death City greeting card in his PO box, his heart fluttered. Oh shinigami, that girl was going to be the death of him. He read the outrageously cheesy message on the back and sighed.

They had the worst luck, but always seemed to manage. He could manage a year of greeting cards, he could do that. He hurried inside to grab his keys and headed to the nearest store with greeting cards.

* * *

It had been the longest year for both of them. A whole year of greeting cards and a few phone calls (if they were lucky), had proven to be difficult but manageable. Maka couldn't wait for his plane to land. Neither could the Black Star, with him complaining to Tsubaki while they waited at the airport.

"Why do planes fly so slow?"

"He'll be here in half an hour, Black Star. Just you wait." His partner assured him, like a mother would a child.

Sure enough, the plane landed and a surge of people exited from the escalators. They all searched for white hair and red eyes, though they couldn't find it.

Her heart clenched, had he missed the flight? Or did he not want to come back? He would have told her though. Right?

"BRO!" Black Star yelled, running up to a man and giving him a bone-crushing hug.

Maka sighed in relief.

"Bro, you're crushing me."

"Sorry man, it's just been so long."

He patted his friends shoulder, laughing. "It's cool. Hey, Tsu. How's the baby?"

The shadow weapon tapped her chin with one hand and her enlarged belly with the other. "Huh. I didn't even know I had a baby..."

He scoffed and gave her a hug with one arm. "Adapting sarcasm I see."

"Well, I have only been hanging out with your meister lately. With everyone else being busy with work and all." Tsubaki moved aside so green eyes could meet red.

Maka was picked up and spun around within seconds, her partner giving her butterflies and a bear hug may have been something she missed a lot.

When he finally put her down, Black Star and Tsubaki smiled warmly and helped Soul gather his things. They walked ahead of the two to give them a little privacy.

"Welcome back." Maka blushed as he slipped his fingers through hers and interlaced them, following the other weapon-meister pair in front of them.

Soul flashed her a grin that made her heart stutter. "I missed you."

"Yeah, I missed you too."


	12. Chapter 12

Day 12: Smitten

Black Star liked to tease him, especially after what had happened after the Crona incident. ("You almost died for Pigtails? That's heroic and all but... Man. You're pussy whipped.") As a year past, he had become steel to those kinds of statements but he knew it was useless. Because he was right and he hated that the idiot with blue hair was right. How dare he be right!

The thing about being totally and utterly in love with his meister was that everyone knew. Except his meister.

"Maka's the most oblivious person when it comes to love. Believe me." Liz had told him once as they browsed a music store. "I mean, you're practically throwing your jacket over any puddle that she may step on."

"Smitten!" Patty exclaimed, as she bounced next to them.

"Never heard of them," her sister continued looking through the boxes of vinyls.

"No, sissy! Soul's smitten!" She pranced around the boy and sung. "Soul is smitten! Soul is smitten! Smitten with Maka!"

With a fierce blush, he slapped a hand over her mouth. "Shut up! I-I just have a crush! It'll be over!"

Liz scoffed. "Sure, and we'll get a female president who isn't hated by our republican government." She smiled and held up a record. "I found it!"

Soul released the younger blonde with a smirk. "Cool-!"

"Anyway, you are totally smitten with that pigtailed little girl. I don't blame you." She patted his head as she walked toward the cashier. "If you don't be careful, I might snatch her from you..."

Soul almost ripped Liz's throat out.

* * *

He finally agreed with Patty and Liz after hanging out with Killik at the basketball court. When he got home, she was at the living room looking at papers splayed across the coffee table.

"I'm home."

"Oh, hey!" She looked up and smiled before looking back at the papers. "Welcome home. Who won?"

"Killik, the guy should become a professional basketball player."

"I bet he beat your ass."

He chuckled as he walked over to the fridge. "Yeah, he did. What're you doing?"

"Patty gave me a bunch of papers after you left. I can't read what it says though, because it's all in different languages. Can you?"

"Uh, read them out loud." He said as he heated a plate of leftover chicken and poured himself a glass of milk.

"Okay, um... Saranghae?"

He choked on his milk and started coughing over the sink. How the fuck did Patty know he knew Korean? Hearing his meister say that phrase made his stomach do acrobatics and heart stutter. That wasn't good.

"Are you okay? Soul? What does that mean?"

"Could you say that again?" He asked as he bent over the sink, face warm.

"What? Saranghae?"

There was that feeling again. Her accent and just the confusion and... Oh geez...

He was totally in love with her. He was...

Smitten. Over a girl who didn't even know what _saranghae_ meant. He was sure she listened to K-pop too...

Wait a minute...

He rushed over to the coffee table and read one of the papers, ignoring his meister's protests.

_They were blank._

He realized that he was smitten with her as he watched her blush and smile sheepishly. He was smitten with this amazingly intelligent and funny girl. Maybe she was smitten with him too. He tested this theory by grabbing her close and kissing her.

Oh yes, she was smitten with him too.


	13. Chapter 13

Day 13: Bow and Arrow

One of the many things Soul disliked about himself was his jealousy. Yeah, he admits that he's quick to jump at any guy who goes after or so much as looks at his meister. And yeah, he also admits that it's a problem. One of the hints was when it took him awhile to not try and slice Kid's throat after he and Maka would hang out and talk at the library without him. (It took Kid three months to finally tell the boy he was asexual and aromantic. And took three more months for Soul to understand those terms but then he did and he supported his friend.)

He knows he doesn't have the right to tell her who she can and can't hang out with. She's her own person after all. She's also so friendly and charming. It isn't surprising when she brings someone to the apartment unannounced.

"Oh, Soul! This is a good childhood friend of mine! Black Star and I would always go over to his house after school." She pushed the boy she entered with to her weapon. "His name is Aro."

"Nice to meet you." The boy held out a hand with a friendly smile.

Soul looked at his hand before looking at Maka, who was glaring at him from behind Aro. "Nice to meet you too." He said, taking his hand and giving him a firm shake.

Much to Soul's dislike, Maka had invited her old friend to have dinner with them. He felt out of place while they talked about their fun past.

"Remember when Black Star tried back flipping off the stairs?"

"And he broke his leg, yeah. He erased that from his memory and hates whenever I bring it up."

"Sid gave us shit for days..."

"How's archery by the way? Oh, Soul, I forgot to tell you that Aro is a weapon too."

Without looking up from his plate, he replied. "He's a crossbow."

"Huh? How did you know? Do weapons know what kind of weapons others are?"

"No, you asked him how archery was."

"Oh..."

Aro looked between the two, feeling the tension in the air and laughed awkwardly. "Well, it's getting late and I have to go to Las Vegas in the morning. Thank you for the meal, Maka. It was nice seeing you again."

The meister followed after him, opening the door for him as he put his shoes back on. "It's no problem, I hope you have fun!"

"I will! Nice meeting you too, Soul!" He waved as he exited their apartment.

"Yup, nice meeting you." Soul waved back from his seat at the dinner table.

When Maka closed the door, he could feel her anger. "What the hell?"

"I got jealous."

"Yeah, no kidding. Soul, you have to trust me. I trust you, right?"

He looked up with sad eyes. "Maka... You didn't even say I was your boyfriend."

"That's because you're more than that to me." She replied, kissing him.

He caught her hand and pulled her closer to deepen their kiss. When they pulled away, he asked why Aro was going to Las Vegas.

"Well, Aro is bisexual. He told me yesterday that he has a boyfriend and they're getting married. It's just them and a couple close family and friends. I would've gone too but I have to take care of you."

"Oh, so I'm an obligation now?"

"You sure are."

"What's his boyfriend's name?"

"Aro's?"

"No, Black Star's. Yeah, of course Aro's. We're talking about him."

"Bo."


	14. Chapter 14

Day 14: True Love

He doesn't like the concept that he will meet his "true love" and his life would be complete. To be honest, he thinks it's a bunch of bullshit. However, he thinks his mother would stop fussing over him if he finds his "true love". (He worries that he won't ever find that person as much as his mother to be honest.)

When he finds that he'll meet his "true love" through music, he's actually pretty petrified because of the pressure it puts on him. He already is in an aristocratic family. All aristocrats play instruments. He was already learning how to play the piano and now his parents were making him practice more to "impress" his "true love". They don't even know how the person is going to look or be.

"Didn't you say that even though you guys were each others true love, you had to make your relationship work?" He complained to his mother after a three hour practice.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you and your true love will get along fine."

Three years later, he's playing his heart out. To no one because he isn't even supposed to be where he is now this late (he's guessing it's 2 in the morning). When he finishes, someone claps so loud that he flinched. He doesn't know when she came in but suddenly he feels a connection and the piano note tattoos his mother had made him get to help him find his "true love" starts to tickle.

He takes a good look at the girl that is now his "true love".

She's cute. Her eyes are a very vivid shade of green. It reminds him of an emerald. Her ash-blonde hair is in pigtails but he doesn't care because her hair is her hair. She's wearing a white collared shirt with a yellow vest over it, a green tie that's perfectly straight, a red plaid skirt, and a long black trench coat that helps her long legs look even longer. Where her long legs end are black combat boots with white straps. He's guessing that she's an intelligent badass. There's only one thing in his mind though...

"But you're flat-chested."

Yeah, she's definitely his true love. She didn't even flinch when hitting him with a book on the top of his head.

They agree to take it slow and their friendship begins. After another book to the head because he also comments on her pigtails.

It's like they were meant for each other.

* * *

**I know all of this was late (to you but not to everyone in my time zone) but thanks for reading this!**

**Until next time!**

**-That Person**


End file.
